In the advertisement world, the term “creatives” indicates the advertisement itself, whether it be a banner, rich media, or text advertisement. Common creative types include GIF, JPEG, Java, HTML, and Flash ad streaming audio/video. The form factor of creatives is usually defined as the product of length and width (l×w) in pixel size of the slot where the advertisement is served. FIG. 1 shows some exemplary creatives. Most of the advertisement networks use the following de facto standard sizes:
120×240 Vertical banner
120×600 Skyscraper
125×125 Square button
160×600 Wide Skyscraper
180×150 Rectangle
234×60 Half Banner
240×400 Vertical Rectangle
250×250 Square pop-up
300×250 Medium Rectangle
468×60 Full banner
728×90 Leaderboard
600×250 Wide Rectangle
The current technology serves an ad in the same slot over and over again and hopes that reader will click on it. Each time the user logs in, he/she will see the same advertisement (“ad”). There is needed a system and method to server user ads in a more meaningful manner in order to overcome the shortcomings of the known art.